


A Hard Place 进退维谷

by LeeDD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Whump
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fusco觉察自己身陷困境，进退维谷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Place 进退维谷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hard Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843559) by [Wuchel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuchel/pseuds/Wuchel). 



1.  
这是辖区内漫长而不寻常的一天。并不是说有人为此抱怨，恰恰相反，罕见的漫长日子意味着更少的暴力和死亡，对于在凶杀专案组工作的侦探更是好消息。Lionel Fusco警探正倒数着时间，计算着还有多久他就能名正言顺地扔下笔回家。能早点回家、窝在沙发上享受啤酒的前景让他心情大好。只剩二十分钟了，他又在脑内过了一遍今晚的安排，看起来会很棒。Fusco的手指敲着办公桌，视线环顾办公室。今天的工作已经做足了，等待下班成了唯一的任务，而且显然，他可不是唯一一个偷懒的。Fusco这样想着，直到视线转移到对面办公桌上的人。

Jocelyn Carter警探是唯一一位正在埋头苦干的人，她正专注于37个负责案件中某个事件的报告和目击证词。虽然很佩服她对工作的执着，但Fusco还是摇了摇头。看到她就很容易理解神奇小子选择她一起工作（或者是为他工作？）的理由。骨子里的责任感和道德感让她在John需要的时候随叫随到。

这时他的手机响了。Fusco迅速瞟了眼显示屏，被屏蔽的号码，除了神奇小子和他那个能说会道的朋友还能有谁？Fusco在心里抱怨着，凭他的运气估计整晚都要看护或照顾某个牵涉案件的倒霉蛋，想起来都是泪啊…所以Lionel决定就让它响着。响铃持续了几分钟，换来了Carter的厌恶表情，但他装作没看见。最终手机静了下来，取而代之的是从Carter外套口袋里传出的欢快尖利的提示音。

Lionel瞪了她一眼，想提醒她别接那该死的电话。她自然知道是谁打来的。而且她早就期待着独自度过一个不一样的夜晚，最好能洗一个暖融融的泡泡浴，听听音乐，享受一两杯红酒。为此，她已经给儿子打过电话，让他今晚去祖母家过夜。

铃声越叫越响，Joss敢肯定，如果现在不接西装男的电话，等会儿当她开心沉醉在泡泡的包围中，他很可能直接破门而入捎带着枪声大作。叹了口气，她放下笔掏出那个烦人的玩意儿，她听到了Fusco的呻吟但没去理会，接起了电话。

Fusco发觉Carter在接电话的时候刻意背对着他，即使已经知道他们都私下里为同一个家伙工作了一段时间，但每当Mr.Vocabulary或者他的暴力搭档打来电话时，本能驱使下的Carter仍然习惯于神神秘秘，Fusco早就注意到了。但这次，他光明正大地窃听起Carter的对话。

“喂？…你也晚上好，John。”她沉默了几秒钟去听，随即狠狠瞪了Fusco一眼，说道“他没接电话可能是因为去卫生间了。”

其余的谈话就是Carter的一些“嗯哼”和记录在纸上的什么内容。最后她告诉他，他们都会过去，并把手机放回口袋。

“让我猜猜？”Lionel不耐烦地埋怨。

“他想要会面 。”Carter肯定了猜测，补充道，“就今晚。”

“我就知道！”Fusco沮丧地甩了甩胳膊，坐回了办公椅，把双臂交叉在胸前，活像个任性的孩子在乱发脾气，他甚至还撅起了嘴。过了一会儿，他指向Carter抱怨道：“你就不该接那通电话。”

“好吧，我很抱歉，我今晚也有计划呢，你知道吗？”

Fusco明显泄气了。“好吧，何时何地会面？”

Carter拿起一张刚才讲电话时潦草写就的便条，“一小时后在这个地址。”

Fusco起身来到她的办公桌旁，从她指缝里抽出便条，看了看地址。“这到底是哪里？”

“你知道我们共同的朋友偏爱偏僻的地点，我觉得这大概是某个与世隔绝的地方。”Carter微笑着回答。

“无所谓。”Fusco抓起外套径直出门。

“嘿，Fusco，你去哪儿？”Joss叫住他，他们还剩十多分钟才下班。

“早退一会儿。”Lionel晃了晃肩，“至少在毁掉整个晚上前吃点像样的东西。”

Carter只是挑了挑眉毛，目送Fusco的身影消失在警察局大门那边。

===

Fusco边吃甜食边赶到了会面地点，并希望Carter能先过去。他可不想跟前CIA杀手…或者别的什么单独呆太长时间。一想到要设法跟John Reese寒暄他就有点抽搐。嘿，最近杀了什么人？好吧，大概只会让脸肿起来。

他赶到了那里，却没有任何迹象表明Carter比他早到，John Reese也不见踪影，但Fusco并没松口气。赌上所有的钱，那家伙就潜伏在附近。

他熄火，决定就在那里等。没等多久就有第二辆车——不是Carter那辆——停在了他的车后。Lionel从后视镜里看到John Reese下了车。警探只得屈服命运的安排，叹了口气，也跟着下了车。

“Carter随时过来。”Fusco边说边靠近那个他叫做“灾星”的男人。

“也祝你愉快，警探。”Reese用Fusco难以弄懂含义的表达方式问候他。是嘲弄？还是他抑制不住卸掉Fusco脑袋的冲动？Lionel可不清楚。他决心保持安全距离，并喃喃自语：“是啊，管他呢。”John则只是对他假笑。

Fusco搓了搓手，插回口袋，用以向John掩饰他的不自在。这又会是个该死的冰冷黑夜，他真希望计划中的沙发啤酒之夜不会被Mr.Dark and Mysterious指派给他的任务毁掉。但联想到Reese从不在意给他带来不便的黑历史，Fusco可没指望今晚他的屁股能沾到任何舒适的坐垫。他想再叹口气，可是感觉到被那个男人紧盯着。

Fusco顿时不由自己，紧张被沉默无限放大。“这天儿够冷的。”好，Lionel，过去寒暄吧。但糟糕的尝试让他缩手缩脚。Reese瞪了他一眼，明确表示“少来了，Sherlock”。（No shit, Sherlock.）于是几秒内，Lionel的紧张变成了全然的愤懑。此时此地，他只想找个温暖舒适的地方坐下。黑暗、荒凉的胡同中，跟Mr.Happy一起等待，屁股快要冻掉，一点点都不愉快。

“这次要我们干嘛？”

“等Carter过来再说，好吗？我讨厌重复说过的话。”Reese小声说。

有时Fusco都怀疑这家伙会不会用正常腔调说话，总是刻意压低嗓音不会有窒息的危险吧…想到这，他轻轻哼了一声，引得Reese挑起了一边眉毛，“什么事这么好笑，警探？”

“嗯…额…”

John继续用那种让他不安的表情盯了他几秒钟，又把视线移向他们四周，大概在搜索潜在威胁，Lionel想。旧习难改。

Carter到底去哪儿了？

就在Fusco要开始下一轮灾难性的谈话尝试时，他被手机铃声拯救了，字面意义上。他掏出手机看向屏幕，惊讶地发现是儿子打来的。

他抬头看看Reese，抱歉地说：“不好意思，我得接一下这个。”没等Reese那边回答就转过身去按下接听键，把手机放在耳边，“伙计，怎么了？”

他随即愣住了。

2.  
John Reese不得不承认，Lionel Fusco警探浑身的不自在逗乐了他，况且这也不需要太多投入，冷漠地对待他，加上经训练威慑性爆棚的表情，轻轻松松就能接收到来自警探的不安。

响起来的手机给了他一个转身并保持距离的借口，John能感到警探松了一口气。而趁Fusco背对着他，他也能暂时把招牌欠债脸变成龙猫笑缓一缓。

他的视线再次在周围游荡。Fusco有一点说对了，天太冷了。Reese抑制住看表的冲动，他知道Carter离开警局的确切时间，消息来自密切关注警用监控的Finch，她应该几分钟内就过来了才对。

他选择了这条位于两座废弃公寓楼之间的巷子，看中的就是它的偏远，以确保远离那些窥探的眼睛和耳朵。附近没有任何街灯，随着夜幕降临，小巷不可避免地慢慢被黑暗吞噬。

估计连鬼魂都不会在这个被上帝抛弃的地方游荡吧，但凡事别那么绝对。John继续扫视周围，借着迅速黯淡下去的光线，他发现Fusco警探神情不对劲。他木讷，甚至紧张，他讲电话时弯腰驼背，父亲跟儿子讲话可不是这样。

出于好奇，John掏出手机黑入警探的手机，没多久他就意识到打来电话的人绝对不是Lee Fusco，他不清楚Fusco在跟谁讲话，但他绝对厌恶听到的内容。John拍了拍耳机，“Finch，你在听吗？”

===

“你好，Lionel。”

这不是他儿子的声音，Fusco僵住了。“你是谁？”他对着手机轻吼。他心跳加速，升腾起一种不祥的预感。

他还没说什么，那个平静的声音就继续说：“如果你还珍惜儿子的健康和福祉，我建议你照我说的做。”

Lionel的心一沉，“你要做什么？我儿子在哪里？”他闭上眼睛问道。

“你正跟西装男在一起，对吧？”Fusco扭过头去，莫非他被跟踪了？“可别说谎，警探，我能看到你们两个。”Damn it！

“我儿子在哪里？”Lionel再次发问。

“你儿子很安全……现在很安全，并且只要你照我们说的做，他会一直很安全。别引起你那位‘朋友’的怀疑，Lionel。”那句“他不是我的朋友”就在Lionel的嘴边，但他忍住了。当下有比考虑与John Reese的关系更紧迫的事。

“你得先证明我儿子是安全的，否则我不会做任何事情。”

Fusco很难一直小声说话，现在他真想喊出来。他听到手机另一边传来了沙沙声，然后是一个小小的声音，“爸爸？”

“Lee！伙计，你还好吗？”为避免吓到儿子，他尽力让声音显得镇定，但Lee的哭声让他心碎。

“爸爸，我害怕。”

“我知道，但一切都会好的，我保证，会没事的。”

沙沙声再次响起，Fusco几乎喊了出来，“Lee？！”

“我们已经证明了，警探。”冷冰冰的声音响起，Lionel艰难地咽了口唾沫，“你想干什么？”他压低有些沙哑的嗓音。

“很简单，Lionel。你的‘朋友’最近得罪了很多有权有势的人，坦率地说，他们早就想除掉这位总是搅黄生意的仁兄。当发现你定期与他会面、甚至为他工作时，他们很吃惊，因为你本该为他们工作的，Lionel。”

这证实了Fusco的猜想，HR。

“现在你得明白，我们的客户很疑惑你到底站在哪边，而且为了确保你做出正确选择，Lee会在这里帮助你做决定。”

绝对没好事，Fusco的不祥预感愈加强烈。他已感觉不到寒冷，汗珠正从背上滚落。

那平静的声音还在继续，“你现在要做的，Lionel，就是掏出枪，朝他射击。”

“什么？！”这次他真的喊了出来。“我…”

“记住，你儿子命在旦夕。”是啊，就跟我会忘似的。

Fusco下意识转过头去，看向John Reese刚才站立的地方。他还在那里，眯起眼睛直勾勾地盯着Lionel，右手放在耳边。

哦，该死的，他知道了。

===

Harold Finch很惊讶这么快就能再次收到John Reese的消息，他以为Mr.Reese会在与两位警探会面后再跟他联系，而不是像现在这样，迅速得不正常。出于好奇，铃声响了一下他就接了起来。

“喂，Mr.Reese？”

“Finch，你在听这个吗？”

Finch有点疑惑，“听什么？”

“Fusco刚刚接了个电话。”Reese回答。

Finch注意到了那通电话，但认为没必要去听警探跟儿子的对话，事实证明他搞错了。他打开频道去听，没多久就弄清了事情的状况。

“哦，上帝。”

===

“我正在追踪号码。”Finch在他耳朵里说。

“好，Carter在哪里？”John问，他听到Finch在敲击键盘。

“就在附近，约三分钟车程。”Finch说。

“联系她，让她呆在原地，我认为绑匪就在附近。我们可能需要她的介入。”

John试着在不引起绑匪注意的情况下环顾四周，他早已知道他们都被监视着。

“我正在办。”

Finch忙着告诉Carter警探那边的情况时，John开始关注Fusco与神秘人的谈话内容，他不乐见事情的走向。黑入Fusco的手机时他刚好听到那部分，关于自己成了某些人的眼中钉，他并不惊讶HR做了这些，也不惊讶绑匪提出的要求。HR只是想取他性命的一堆人中的一小部分而已。

他看到Fusco转过头来看向他，脸上是难以抑制的恐惧和绝望，就算灯光半明半暗也能看清。下一秒Fusco脸上风云突变，在意识到John听到了一切时睁大了眼睛。

是的，Lionel，我知道发生了什么。

===

Finch发誓，他在听到绑匪的要求时心跳漏了一拍，他有些无助，感觉就像…在过去十秒钟内无数次查看电话追踪软件的进度，但没有任何结果。他试着平息正慢慢从胃部蔓延开来的不安感。

“Mr.Reese，我还在追踪，Carter警探正在待命。”短暂停顿后他觉得有必要加上这句，“尽量拖住他，John。”

“我会尽全力。”回答清晰利落。

Finch抿紧嘴唇，期望这糟透了的状况赶快过去。

3.  
Lionel束手无策，进退两难。他确定John肯定听到了谈话内容，如果John知道那四眼儿也知道。他看到John的嘴唇在动，很可能在跟他老板交谈。John瞪了他一眼，Lionel看不穿其中包含的意义。他还没来得及想更多，注意力就被拉回了耳边的手机。

“Lionel，你还在吗？”

“在。”他声音嘶哑，忽然间口干舌燥，“我还在。”

“好，就是现在。这是规则，你得向那位‘朋友’开枪，杀了他。如果你另有企图或者错失机会，你儿子会死。如果你只是击伤了他，你儿子会死。如果你让他先动手，你儿子还是会死。明白了？”

Fusco闭上眼睛，努力平息恐慌。

“明白了吗？”那声音强硬了起来。

“是。”Fusco的声音在颤抖。“我明白了。”

“好，给你五分钟，事成后我会告诉你儿子的位置，别挂断这个通话。”

Fusco点点头，头脑一片混沌。他打开了扬声器，将手机放回口袋，然后，他触摸到了配枪。

===

绑架者向Fusco传达那些规则时，Reese听得很认真，如果不想为Lee Fusco的死负责，那他就死路一条。“找到他了！就在街道与巷子之间的那栋建筑里。我会立刻通知Carter警探。”从耳机中传来Finch的声音让他几乎跳了起来。

Reese疑惑地转过头看了看那栋建筑，那些家伙究竟是怎么知道他们在这里碰面的？他等会儿再考虑这些。从那栋建筑看到巷子里，视线完全无碍，只有几个窗口能达到这种效果。他眯起眼来搜索，有了！

“Finch，告诉Carter，二楼，左数第三个窗口。”

他没等到Finch的确认，因为从Fusco站立的地方传来了子弹上膛的声音。他看到Fusco拿枪的那只手在颤抖。John双手举过肩，试图告诉Fusco他并不会伤害对方，

“Lionel。”他镇定地说，观察到Fusco眉头绝望地皱紧。鉴于绑架者能听到他们的对话，John决定打哑谜来尽可能拖延时间。“Lionel，如果你不想过了睡觉时间再会面，我们可以商量嘛。”疑惑浮现在Fusco脸上，但随即掩饰住了。

“Carter警探已经进入了大楼，John，继续拖住他。”Finch提醒道。在别人听来，Finch就像是高声朗读报纸上的天气预报，但以John对他朋友的了解，FInch的声音，毫无疑问，透露出紧张情绪。

他很惊讶Carter这么快就到了，虽然可能还是不够快。

“John，我很抱歉…他们抓了我儿子，我…”Fusco边说边举枪，Reese眼睛都没眨一下，他就站在那里，双手举起，放松全身，在Fusco看来平静极了。

“没关系，Lionel。”John以近乎耳语的声音说着，Fusco不得不竖起耳朵，以便能忽略掉血液奔涌的噪音并听清他说的话。“我理解。做你该做来保护家人吧。”（You have to do what you have to do to protect your family.）

4.  
快要到达约定会面地点时，Carter接到了John那位戴眼镜的朋友的电话，John和她的搭档之间发生了些出乎意料的事。虽然讨厌就这样被晾在黑夜中，她还是立刻停车并等待进一步指示。Mr.Finch遮遮掩掩的语气暗示了事态的严重性，所以她最好照他说的做。

John选择作为会面地点的地方只能用荒凉来形容，然而在一位偏执的前CIA特工眼里，这一属性让它成为了绝佳的秘密会面场所。

黑暗中她坐在车里，没多久Finch又打来电话，她获知了一切，还咒骂了一声。

“我能做什么？”她问道。

“现在能做的只有坐好、等待，警探。”Finch回答。“我正在追踪锁定绑架者的位置，Fusco的儿子很可能就在附近。”

“John认为那家伙就在附近，是吗？”

“是的，警探。”

“那我就先上去，试着暗中靠近他们，你得到确切位置就告诉我。”

“当然。”Finch听起来像被冒犯了，但Joss不在意。她下车，打开后备箱，穿上防弹背心，带上几夹备用子弹。关上后备箱，她倾身向前，两只手支撑在车盖上，尽力平静下来。

没有后援，甚至没有准确的信息，对方手中有人质。营救难度很大。但她愿意为John Reese冒险。

她叹了口气，说服自己离开后备箱，在昏黄的夜色中潜行。她确信紧张的局势会很快缓和下来。

她隐匿于阴影。最终在巷子入口对面街道的垃圾箱后面蹲了下来，她看到了停在巷子前的两辆车，但从她藏身的这个角度并不能看到John或者Fusco。

口袋里的手机震动了起来，她拿起来接通。

“喂？”

“我定位了绑架者的手机，就在你后面的建筑里，Mr.Reese认为他在二楼，左数第三个窗口。”

“二楼左数第三个窗户，好的，我马上上去。”她的身体贴住墙，轻轻地挪向前门。“我就不挂电话了。”

“好的。警探？”

“嗯？”

“最好能速战速决。”

“没问题。”

Joss把手机放回口袋，继续潜入大楼，尽可能轻且快地上了二层。她环顾走廊，没看到什么人躲在暗处。绑匪肯定是一个人，她断定，感谢上帝。

走廊两侧是几间公寓的门，有些就直接开着，公寓已经被废弃了很长时间。她得感谢铺在地上又旧又霉的地毯掩盖住了她的脚步声。

她在面向巷子的倒数第二扇门前停下了脚步，把耳朵贴上去，尽管心跳声无比清晰，她还是听见了门的另一边传来了低沉的说话声。就是这里！

没有任何迟疑，她掏出枪，踹开摇摇欲坠的门，进到了这间曾经是公寓卧室的房间，正对着她的是个正朝窗外看去的人影。她用枪指住那个男人，大喊“NYPD！不许动！”

下面的一切发生得太快了。眼前的男子试图拿到他的武器，而就在这时，Carter听到了附近传来的声音，毫无疑问是枪响。Joss毫不犹豫地扣动扳机，男子胸前中了两枪，身体被子弹冲力推到墙边倒了下去。她来到倒地的绑匪旁边，一脚踢开掉落的枪。她向前走了几步，结果什么都没发现。之后，她去往另一个房间查看有无其他袭击者，结果一切安全。

目前为止还没发现小男孩，但还剩下一间屋子没有检查，她走进那间小浴室，Lee Fusco就在那里。他被绑着，胶带封嘴蜷缩在浴缸里。Carter走过去，小心翼翼地解开手腕和嘴上的束缚，把发抖的男孩拥入怀中，让他靠着肩膀哭泣。她用一只手臂紧紧拥住男孩，另一只手去接通电话。

“我找到他了！他很安全。”她几乎对着手机用喊的。“Finch，你在听吗？我找到他了！”

“是的，警探，我听到了。”这个答复有些迟疑。“但是恐怕还是太迟了。”

5.  
“没关系，Lionel，我理解，做你该做来保护家人吧。”

Finch简直不敢相信他听到的。Reese就这样给了Fusco朝他开枪的许可，这可一点都不好！“John，你在做什么？”他问道，并不在意声音里透露出的慌张。“你要做的是尽可能拖延时间！Carter警探马上就到！”

“时间不多了。”并不需要John的低沉声音来提醒他，Harold很清楚，五分钟就要过去了。

“John…”Harold感到全然的无助，他能做的只是坐在电脑前，屏住呼吸去听。然后绑匪向大家提醒了他的存在，Harold闭上了眼睛。

“三十秒。”

===

John能感到一种熟悉的平静，就像之前的几次那样。他不惧怕每一次与死亡的正面交锋。死神如影随形，他很惊喜居然能活到今天。听起来可能很奇怪，但是死在这儿，为Fusco的儿子而死，这是件好事。至少他会有个体面的死因，虽然他怀疑这能否有助于弥补过去的那些工作，那些打着为上帝和国家服务的旗号执行的任务。

Finch惊慌的声音打断了他的沉思。“John，你在做什么？你要做的是尽可能的拖延时间！Carter警探马上就到。”

John看着端枪的那只颤抖的手，他盯住面前的男人充满恐惧的双眼，为Finch和Fusco着想，他用镇定而低沉的声音说，“时间不多了。”

“John…”Finch显然已经无语凝咽。这时警探那边的扬声器里传来了绑匪的声音。

“三十秒。”

摇摇晃晃的枪明显稳定了下来，Fusco瞄向了John的心脏。

“二十秒。”

John的眼睛一眨不眨地凝视着Fusco，他注意到恐惧慢慢转化成决心，John开始微笑。

“十…”

“九…”

“八…”

“七…”

Fusco的手指在扳机周围收紧。

“六…”

“五…”

“四…”

“三…”

John闭上了眼睛。

“二…”

突然传来一声巨响，伴随着木材碎裂和Carter的喊叫声“NYPD！不许动！”

John忽得睁开眼睛，正看到Fusco的眼睛因震惊而睁大。Fusco已经扣动了扳机，子弹射出，随之而来的是两声同时从电话里和远处传来的枪响。子弹射入了Reese的右胸，冲力作用下他向后仰倒，狠狠栽倒在地，瞬间似乎所有空气被被一齐挤出肺脏。

有那么几秒钟John只是茫然地躺在那里，很惊讶居然没感到一丝痛苦。他曾无数次中枪，每次都很疼。他被射中了吗…好吧，毫无疑问。

他感到有重物压在胸口上，还有，他不能呼吸了，恐慌慢慢包围了他。

John听到Finch正疯了似的地叫喊着他的名字，但他无法应答。他尝到了铜的味道，开始窒息，最后他勉强能吸入一点空气到达亟需氧气的肺部，但那远远不够。

John盯着万里无云的天空，最后几缕阳光已被黑夜驱出了天空，已经可以看见第一颗星星了。他的视野边缘越来越模糊，意识也渐渐不清晰。他在一阵摇晃中回到现实，清晰的那部分视野被Fusco的脸占据。警探的嘴唇在动，但John听不到他在说什么。Fusco的手紧紧压在John胸前，难以忍受的剧痛顿时炸开在John的世界里。

===

Lionel Fusco脑海中一片混沌，他的整个世界里只剩下了眼前的男人、手中的枪管和倒计时的声音。就算早已认定John Reese是他的灾星可他根本不想这么做，这个男人不该就这样被击倒。但Fusco别无选择，John嘴角的笑意似乎暗示他已经准备好接受这样的命运。尽管如此，Lionel依旧没觉得情况有任何好转。

倒计时数到了个位数，Lionel的手指在扳机周围收紧。他尽可能地等待着奇迹发生。倒数到“二”让Lionel泄气了，他扣动了扳机。但就在绑匪数出“一”时，电话那边传来一声巨响，随即是Carter的喊叫声。

这时试图停下扣动扳机的动作已经太迟了。Fusco用尽全身力气抽回手臂以扰乱瞄准，但他还是惊恐地目睹子弹射入Reese的右胸，他向后倒去…

Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. SHIT!!!

Fusco把枪收回枪套，在上衣口袋中摸索到了他的手机，把手机压在耳边，“喂？”

只有沉默。从耳边将手机移开，他盯住了它，他不清楚到底盯了多久，但手机本身的铃声响起来吓了他一跳。他记得并没有挂断之前的呼叫，但现在已经没精力想这些了。他伸出颤抖着的手指接通了来电，把手机移回耳边，“喂？”

“警探？”Finch丝毫不带感情色彩的声音问候着他，还说出了他最希望听到的。“你的儿子安全了，Carter找到了他。”

Lionel双眼紧闭，深吸一口气，“哦，感谢上帝。”

确认儿子安全的宽慰感只持续了几秒，Fusco立刻想起自己刚刚做过了什么。“Shit！我，我，我击中了他。”他结结巴巴，词语混在了一起，他冲到John倒下的那边，他发觉Reese的身体已经不动了。

Shit！

借着越来越微弱的光线，Fusco看到深色污点遍布John的白衬衫。Reese在西装外面套了一件深色敞扣外套，商标那里有子弹射入的痕迹。

“他不动了！我要叫救护车！”他刚要把手机移开耳边，Finch尖利的惊呼阻止了他。

“你不能这么做！”

“什么？为什么？他需要急救！”Fusco朝Finch喊道，耳闻目睹John艰难的呼吸引起了他胃部的不适。

“急救交给我，警探。如果能在专业的救援到达前，尽你最大的努力救救Mr.Reese，我将不胜感激。你能做到吗，警探？”

那家伙究竟是怎样保持如此平静镇定的？Fusco自己就快惊慌得崩溃了，他强迫自己镇定下来。

“好，好，我能做到…我会做到。”Fusco注意到John正慢慢阖上眼帘。“让你派来的人动作快点。”他说着把手机扔回口袋。

他跪了下来，扯开Reese的外套和衬衫露出了伤口。John眼睛的半闭着，血从嘴角一直流到左脸颊。

“嘿，John！保持清醒。”Fusco的哀求无济于事，John的眼皮继续向下合拢。“哦不，别这样！”Lionel边喊边用力按压他流血的伤口。

倒在地上的男人呻吟起来，眼睛猛得睁开。“这就对了。”Fusco说，加大了止血的力度。“一定要保持清醒，John，保持清醒就行。”

在Finch的救援到来前，Fusco能做的只有等待和祈祷。John Reese的血从他指缝流出，慢慢在他身旁汇成一滩血泊。

6.  
Finch不记得是何时站起来的，但他发觉自己正站在一堆电子器械前呼叫John着的名字。没有收到任何回应。狗窝里的Bear从刚才起就盯住了主人愈加慌乱的神情，它跳出来，呜咽着，紧张地踱来踱去。

Finch没有时间和心情来安抚狗狗了。Carter的声音从其中一个扩音器里发出，告诉他孩子已经找到了。Harold跌坐回椅子，他不敢相信今晚的事态这么快就糟糕到了极点。

今晚本不该与危险沾边，原本单纯是Reese跟两位警探的会面，John原计划告诉他们与新号码有关的任务。HR究竟是怎么捕捉到他们会面的风声？

“Finch，你在听吗？我找到他了！”

Harold伸手打开了麦克风。“是的，警探，但恐怕还是太迟了。”

他听到Carter倒吸了一口凉气。这时，另一条线路上，Fusco正朝绑匪大喊要求回复。Harold让Carter带孩子下楼与Fusco会和。然后他断开了与Carter和Fusco的通话，并立刻呼叫Lionel的手机。

他让六神无主的警探不要叫救护车，还让他照顾Mr.Reese。不能再耽误急救时间了。比起约一年前Reese被Snow的枪手重伤，这次他准备得充分了些。出钱为当地医院建造一两栋楼，总能有些回报的。

他的呼叫响了两声就有了回应。“你好？”

“Dr.Matheson？这里是Harold Crane，我需要你履行我们讨论过的协议，请派救护车到这个地址。”他把地址发送了过去。“不胜感激。”

无需等待答复，Harold就断开了呼叫。好医生很清楚该怎么做。

几周前，机器给出了一位顶级外科医生的号码，当时Harold就对纽约综合医院及其员工表现出的灵活处理能力印象深刻。显然，钱不仅能买下几栋楼的冠名权，足够的钱能让Harold买到一项协议。只需一个电话就能得到最好的治疗，并且没人打探任何问题。然而这么快就需要医院的帮助让他很是不安。

为了他们低调的事业，尽管总是极力避免寻求外界帮助，但这种状况下他别无选择，只能委托“清理”服务来处理绑匪的尸体。让它就这样消失，比解释NYPD警探的两颗子弹是为何会出现在HR走狗尸体里来得容易。他一直在关注警用频率，确认没人报告枪击案件。如果有人报案他才惊讶呢，毕竟Mr.Reese选择那里是有原因的。不过，这依然是个烂摊子。

===

尽管预料到可能发生了什么糟糕的事情，但Carter还是没有为巷子里的情境做好心理准备。Fusco跪在一个人身边，明显正用力按压伤口。Carter让Lee跟在身后，她在接近他们的同时弄清楚了两件事：一，被Fusco压住的伤口在胸部；二，倒下的那个人穿了西装。

“哦，不。”她小声惊呼。

她转过身蹲下来，视线与男孩齐平，“Lee，宝贝，在这里等着，好吗？我去找你爸爸。”

男孩点点头，眼眶里全是泪水，新的眼泪正从脸颊滚落，Joss用拇指替他擦去眼泪，笑着安抚他，“会好的，一切都会好的。”她并不清楚是在试着说服谁，男孩或她自己？

她起身来到搭档面前，John看起来糟透了，甚至比停车场那次还要糟糕，她想。他面色如死人一般惨白，眼睛是睁着的，但目光呆滞似乎什么也看不见。因剧痛而深深皱起的眉头扭曲了平时表情并不丰富的脸。他的衬衫布满大片血迹，Fusco正双手按住伤口。他的呼吸吃力，伴随着咕噜咕噜的呼吸音。

Joss看过无数受伤的人，她很清楚John现在命悬一线，随着时间的流逝，今晚，在这里，他活下来的可能性越来越小，直至为零。

她在John身边跪了下来，手放在Fusco手上。Fusco抬头看着她，他的眼睛大睁着，脸色几乎跟John一样苍白。

“我别无选择。”他声音嘶哑，震惊都在脸上。

“Fusco，现在我接管这里。带着你儿子快走。”

Lionel看着他，不知道该做什么。他害怕如果他放手，John Reese的最后一点生命也会流逝。Joss加大了按压力度，向Fusco重申，“我来做这个，你走。”

Lionel看到了在一边流泪的儿子，朝Joss点点头，“好的。”他放手，试图擦掉手上和膝盖上的血，但无济于事。

“Fusco，你叫救护车了？”Carter问道，John正痛苦呻吟。Fusco摇摇头。

“没，他说不用。”

“谁说？”

“他那个古怪的朋友…Finch？说他会处理好，处理好一切混乱。”他起身把哭泣的儿子揽入怀中，挡在他身前不让他目睹血腥场面。Joss已经能听见从远处传来的救护车的鸣笛。

“John？来，保持清醒，救护车马上就到。”她对他说。John眨了几下眼睛，尽力转过头去看她。Carter不知道他从哪里获得了力量，但他举起了左臂，把手叠放在她的手上，还轻轻捏了捏。但随后他全身都松弛了下来，彻底闭上了眼睛。

Joss感到了全然的恐惧，“John！”她疯狂的喊着，“John！！”

她并没意识到救护车已经到达，当两只强壮的手臂拉开她和John Reese时，她大喊“不！”。

有人要拉开她与那个浑身是血的男人，本能驱使下的Carter几乎要拼命。但医护人员的声音告诉她，他们只是帮她停止抗拒，放开他。第二个急救人员在John身边卸下了全套的医疗设备。整片区域被急救车的灯光照亮，闪烁的蓝光和白光映在墙上和地上，一切都蒙上了诡异的光泽。

第二个急救人员，名牌上显示叫Muller，看着她问道，“情况怎么样？”

“呃…”加油，Joss，头脑清晰点——她责备自己，深吸一口气，进入“警察模式”。

“胸部单纯性枪弹伤（GSW），右胸，呼吸一直困难，约一分钟前失去意识。”

医生点点头，手指探向John的咽喉。Come on, John.

“心跳微弱、不规则。”他告诉同伴，后者已着手准备静脉注射液以补充失去的体液。输液开始后，Muller上前去扯去John的衬衣露出胸口。Joss看到了一片血腥的混乱，她不得不闭上眼睛。

Muller取出听诊器，听了听John胸口两侧。“右侧没有呼吸音，血氧量偏低，需要插管。”

前一个急救人员把输液袋交到Joss手上，“拿着，轻轻挤压这里，有效果的。”

他起身，很快带回来一块固定板，几秒钟内在Reese身体下方安放好。那个Joss不知姓名的急救人员让倾斜John头部，拿起一个手电筒让同伴看得更清楚。借着手电筒的光，Joss能看清John的嘴唇已然呈现青色。

我觉得这次他挺不过来了——不好的想法萦绕在Joss脑际。别这样。

仅仅几分钟内，他们到达，给John插管，给他的胸口包扎压迫绷带。Joss依然举着输液袋，这时他们把John抬到担架上，迅速推进救护车。整个过程中那位不知名的医生不停地将空气压入John的肺部。

他们抬起John让头部先进入救护车，Joss准备跟他一起进去，但Muller轻轻拦住了她，他接过输液袋，告诉她“接下来是我们的工作。”

“你们要带他去哪儿？”

“抱歉，我不能说。但我们得快点了，现在！”

救护车门在她眼前关闭，然后迅速消失在夜色中。

7.  
通过Carter手机的麦克风，Finch能听见巷子里急救的全过程。与John手机的连线不知怎么就断掉了，他专注地听着，听到Carter开始大声呼喊John的名字。耳机里的声音只能让Finch联想到最坏的结果。

Bear贴近Harold，感受着主人的痛苦，低声呜咽起来。Harold几乎忘记了狗狗的存在但很享受它温暖皮毛和忠诚表现带来的安慰。Bear蹭着Harold的膝盖，头倚在他腿上。他摸了摸狗狗头上的软毛，还在听着急救人员们的行动，并欣慰地得知John虽然命在旦夕，但依然活着。救护车开走了，他移动鼠标，接通了Carter警探的电话。

Carter默默盯着远去的救护车。鸣笛声和闪烁灯在夜色中迅速消失，响起的手机铃声让她一惊，没看来电显示就接了起来。

“喂？”这声音在她自己听来都觉得茫然。

“警探。”

“他们带他去哪儿了？”

“安全的地方，他会得到最好的治疗，警探。”Finch实事求是地说。

Joss闭上眼睛无奈地叹了口气，“你不会告诉我的，是吗？”

“不。抱歉。鉴于还不清楚HR到底是怎么得知你们和John的会面地点，我认为知道John去向的人越少越好……Fusco警探和他的儿子怎么样了？”

Joss走向停在巷子口的汽车，Fusco带着Lee离开，不能让孩子成为很可能是死亡现场的目击者。Lionel把儿子安置在后车座，蹲在他面前轻声安抚他，告诉他现在很安全。

“有点儿受惊，别的都还好。”见鬼，“受惊”根本不足以描述他们的感受。

“这很好。”Finch语气软了下来，听起来很诚恳。“回家吧，警探，我会处理好一切，今晚你不用做任何事情。”

“那John打算跟我们讨论的事情呢？我的意思是，又有人卷入麻烦了，不是吗？”

“我感谢你帮忙的热情，警探，但今晚还有更紧迫的事情要担心，明天我会联系你。”他听上去累坏了。

Joss明白，她现在这种亢奋的意识完全依赖于血液中高水平的肾上腺素，根据以往经验，这种状态持续不了太长时间。

“好的…”她捏了捏鼻梁。“你知道情况并不乐观。”

“是，我知道。”

“如果有任何John的消息一定要联系我。”她几乎是在请求。

“我会的，我保证。”

然后连线断开了。

===

Finch断开了和警探的联络，一动不动地坐在那儿，试图整理好思路。他的视线落到那位最近出现的号码的笑脸上。就在几小时前，John把照片贴上了玻璃板，现在想起来几乎像是上辈子的事。Bear低声抽泣着，Finch低头注视它，Bear看上去可怜极了。Harold发誓它一定能感受到另一个主人出事了。Harold双手摩挲Bear的脑袋，慢慢抚摸耳后，轻轻告诉它，“他会没事的，John…”他很想叫出John的名字，却又极力阻止自己说出来。“他会好起来的。”

再次拍拍Bear的脑袋，他起身拿过外套和笔记本电脑。他把外套叠在左臂下面夹好，停顿了一下，转过头来又看了看那张笑脸。

“我很抱歉。”他说，“但恐怕今晚没人能照看你了。”

然后他拿起电脑包，迅速前往纽约综合医院。

8.  
Dr.Maddy Enright在值普通班，但她刚刚接到个电话，说一场“安全敏感”的紧急情况需要用到她的专长。而病人还在路上时，一部分手术楼就已对外关闭，甚至还清空了大部分的医院员工。 

Maddy有点好奇什么身份的病人需要这样严格的封锁和保密。她和团队已经在紧急入口那边等待着，这时载着神秘病人的救护车终于到达，他们马上行动。

后门打开，Maddy瞥见一位急救医生正在进行心肺复苏。这很糟糕，很糟糕。

他们合力把担架抬出救护车，这时Maddy第一次能好好看看这位病人，但她的心跳随即漏了一拍，因为她认出了眼前这位垂死挣扎的男人是谁。

就在几周前，他，和那位富裕的捐助人——Harold，她记得——拯救了她妻子的性命，还成功阻止她变成谋杀犯。

他看上去糟透了。皮肤比身下的白床单还要苍白，嘴唇呈现出不健康的青色。担架床一落地，急救人员就继续着心肺复苏的努力，同时另一个急救医生正按时将空气泵入他的肺中。

Maddy摇了摇头让自己不再恍惚，开始主持急救。

“情况怎么样？”她并没在向特定某人发问。其中一个急救人员马上报出相关数据。

“男性，四十岁左右，右胸单纯性枪弹伤，没有贯穿伤口，部分肺塌陷，严重失血，途中已经输过一个单位的O型阴性血，五分钟前出现室颤，血氧水平很低。”

“好，他需要手术，现在！动起来！”

Maddy冲到轮床前，接替疲惫的急救人员继续进行心肺复苏。他们加快了去往手术室的速度。Maddy发誓决不能让这个人就这样死去。但就现在的情况看来，这会是个艰难的过程。

===

Harold已经在纽约综合医院的私人休息室等待了几个小时。偶尔有护士从门那边探过头，问他是否一切都好，是否需要些什么。每次Harold都喃喃低语，说一串“我很好”，并礼貌性摇头。

五个小时了，依然没有消息。这既是好消息又是坏消息。在守候一个半小时后，他就已经放弃用电脑转移注意力了。从那时起，他就只是坐在那里，目光如炬。

距离护士最后一次过来打招呼有一段时间了，他实在熬不住了，以一种非常不舒服的坐姿打起了瞌睡。忽然打开的休息室大门惊醒了他，一脸倦容的Dr.Entight进了房间，Harold焦急地站起来。

“Harold。”她在微笑，顷刻间Harold的肩膀写下一副重担。

“Maddy。”他问候她，并在提出脑海中最重要的那个问题前，努力回忆起了她的名字。

“Mr.Rooney挺过了手术。”她告诉他。医生看到Harold脸上的紧张消失了，嘴角正勾出一个安心的笑容。虽然她很不想挫伤他的宽慰，但他需要了解他朋友的真实状况。

“他并未完全脱离危险，还有很长的路要走。他一度十分危急，我得承认，我很惊喜他居然挺了过来。”

有那么一段时间，似乎Maddy真的救不了John Rooney的生命了，在手术台上，他三次心脏骤停，第三次时Maddy差点就放弃了。但她固执地继续电击他的心脏，一遍又一遍，最终，它再度跳动。

“接下来的二十四到四十八小时至关重要。如果能挺过接下来的两天，他复原的机会将大大提升，如果没有任何并发症，他就能完全康复。”Maddy明白她刚说的这些信息量很大，她看着Harold抬起颤抖的双手揉了揉脸。

“什么并发症？”

Maddy叹了口气，“主要是感染，现在的他很容易感染肺炎，这会严重影响肺功能，而他的肺已经异常脆弱。”

Harold点点头，意识到依然有许多事情需要担心。

“我们已经把他送入私人病房，让他保持药物昏迷状态，这对他的身体是个复原的好机会。”“昏迷”这个词让Harold的脸拉了下来，表情有些垂头丧气。

“我什么时候能见到他？”他小声问。

“等他安顿下来我会让护士带你过去。”Maddy同情地把手放上Harold的肩膀，轻轻按了按。“他是个战士，Harold，他已经挺到了现在，我相信他不会放弃。”

Harold紧紧抿住嘴唇，驱赶掉脑内的杂音，又点了点头。

“看过他以后你该去休息，你累倒了可没法帮他。”

“我会的。”Harold答应了，但并没打算履行诺言，他们仍然有个需要照看的号码，但首先，他得亲眼确认John依然活着。“谢谢你，Dr.Enright。”

Maddy点点头，再次按了按男人疲惫的肩膀，然后她转身离开，留下他独自沉思。

===

尽管Harold已经做了充分的心理准备，但一进入John的病房，他还是被眼前的景象震惊了。就算身高有八英尺两英寸，环绕在一堆显示仪和其他医疗设备中间的John显得不自然的小。他的胸口覆盖着厚厚的绷带，脸色过于苍白，大半边脸被按时向肺部输送空气的呼吸机盖住。病房里安静极了，如果忽略John心跳监视器的哔哔声和呼吸机的嘶嘶声，就真的是死一般寂静。

Harold尽量克服着感官冲突。一方面，对于医院的极端厌恶让他想要尽快离开这里；而另一方面，他觉得有必要留下来照看他的朋友，因为如果躺在那里的是自己，John也一定会这么做。护士的提醒让他不再进退两难，她告诉他只能在这里逗留几分钟。

他搬了一张椅子来到床边，僵硬地坐下。“John？”他停顿，并不清楚要做什么。“我不确定你能否听见，但孩子已经安全了，Carter找到了他。”John那边不出所料没有任何回应，但Harold认为John需要听到孩子被安全解救的消息。

“你知道医院让我不安，但你有充足的时间来康复。”Harold挤出一个笑容，“这次我会让你好好休息，我保证…不用担心号码，我确信这段时间内警探们能处理好，你只要好起来…”他说话声音越来越低，最终陷入沉默。John胸口有规律的起伏和呼呼作响的维生仪器提醒着Harold正在流逝的时间。

在被要求离开前，他在病房里放置了一个小型摄像头，确保他能任何时间了解到John的情况，这让他离开的时侯宽慰了很多。

回到图书馆，Harold感到由内而外的疲惫，但依然有事关最新号码的工作要做。他把John病房里的摄像头与一台显示器联结，在其他四个显示屏前开始工作。Bear的脑袋安抚地贴住他的腿。

9.  
第二天早晨，Carter很早就来到警局，她失眠了大半夜，期间频繁地查看手机以防错过任何电话短信。最后她干脆不睡了，起床准备开始工作。时间还早，办公室很乱，只有一张桌前坐了人，证明了Lionel Fusco的也刚度过一个不安宁的夜晚。“早安Fusco。”她跟他打招呼。

沉思中的Fusco吓了一跳，“早安。”他自言自语。他起身，带她来到一个更隐秘的角落，考虑到办公室根本没别人这似乎挺多余，但昨晚的事件让他们提高了警觉性。“Mr.Vocabulary那边有消息了吗？”

她摇摇头：“没有，你那边呢？”

这次轮到Fusco摇头。“需要我们去担心吗？”他问。

“我不清楚，我们在说的是神奇小子，对吧？”Joss试图缓和气氛，但就Fusco揪心的表情来看，她并没有达到目的。“Lee还好吗？”于是她转移了话题。

“有点害怕，但还好，孩子很容易就恢复过来了，你知道吧？只是向他母亲解释为什么训练以后没回家，还不能提到‘绑架’一类的字眼，这可不容易。再拖延一会儿差点就要打给Amber警报了。”

Joss撇撇嘴，那当然只会让事情更糟。“那你告诉她了？”

“只字未提，我不停地跟她道歉。”他们沉默了几秒钟，Fusco率先提起了他们共同牵挂着的事情。“我不能相信他可能会死。而且是我……我杀了他。”

“什么消息都没有，Lionel，我相信他能挺过来。”

Lionel一脸不相信地盯着她，“你也看到了他被救护车带走时的样子，对吧？”

“拜托，别提醒我。”Joss摇摇头，强行驱散脑海里再次出现的画面。“关于HR是怎样得知这次会面的，有想法吗？”

Lionel的脸色阴沉了下来。“那群混蛋在我的车里装了跟踪器，我是昨晚把Lee送回他母亲那里时才发现的。”

这也解释了绑匪是怎么找到他们的。Carter仔细检查了她的车，没什么发现。而且昨晚她是偷偷接近那家伙的，所以似乎她现在还未进入HR的视线。不过还是有足够的理由需要他们小心行事。“但是他们是怎么知道的…知道昨晚，你和John要会面？直到他打来电话前我们可都不清楚这些。”

Joss思考了整个晚上试图寻找合理解释，但只是白白带来头痛而已。就算HR窃听了Fusco的手机，但她昨晚是用John给的一次性电话跟他联系的，没人知道。这根本说不通。

Fusco长舒一口气，“昨晚，Lee平静了一些时，我跟他谈了谈，你知道，只是想搞清楚那王八蛋对我儿子做了什么。”他摇了摇头，看上去愤怒而困惑。“很明显只是偶然。”

Carter皱起了眉头，“你什么意思？”

“我是说，他在曲棍球训练后抓了我儿子，是想利用他逼我带他去见神奇小子。我觉得他们并不知道会面，他只是跟踪我然后因势利导。至少这是我从Lee那边推理出来的。可恨的巧合。”到现在，Fusco脸上已是全然的愤怒。

有这么几秒钟，Carter只是目瞪口呆地盯着他，她疑惑地问：“所以，现在你打算怎么对付HR？”

Lionel哼了一声，“见鬼，不知道。但是有一条是确定的，他们越界了。”

开始有人陆续进入办公室，有些可能是窃听者，所以Joss拍拍Fusco的手臂以表支持，回到了自己的办公桌。她并不想，但还是开始埋头于文书工作。出于好奇，她查了查有没有任何跟昨晚巷子里发生的一切有千丝万缕联系的报告，结果并没有身上有不明弹孔的尸体出现，也没有报告显示任何受了不明枪伤的人在附近医院救治。Carter不知道他是怎么做到的，但似乎那个精通电脑的家伙昨晚异常忙碌。

她正在整理第三份报告，繁琐的工作让她分心，这时Reese之前给她的那部手机响起来，她一惊。她扫视四周确认无人察觉才接起来。“喂？”

“早安，警探。”Finch的声音听上去异常疲惫，在他说下一句话前Joss就急切地询问“他怎么样了？”

电话里是短暂的沉默，这让她的心沉到谷底，她看了看Fusco，对方假装并不对谈话内容感兴趣但掩饰得很失败。现在他明显放弃了伪装，忧心忡忡地看着她。她竖起空闲的那只手的食指，表示还没收到任何消息。“Finch？”她再次发问。电话那边的男人叹轻叹一声，“他还活着。”

“感谢上帝。”Joss深吸一口气，欣慰地闭上眼，她很惊讶自己比想象中还要担心那个男人，而就在不久之前，那还是个她在救护车把他带走前要铐上手铐的人。

在她说话的间隙，Finch继续说，“但我恐怕他的情况不是太好。”又是停顿，显然Finch正在权衡，关于John的情况该透露多少比较合适，最终他打定了主意。“医生说，如果能挺过接下来的两天，他复原的机会将大大提升，如果没有任何并发症，他就能完全康复。”

“这是个好消息。”

“他还没有完全脱离危险，警探。”Finch沉重地说。

“有什么是我…”对面的Fusco清了清嗓子，她再次抬头看了他一眼，“我们”，她指出，“我们能做什么？”

“实际上，的确有，警探。”Finch告诉她一系列需要做的以拯救另一条性命。现在她已经不在乎他获得消息的途径，她在意的是，直到现在为止，所有消息都是可靠的。

“好的，我们清楚该做些什么。还有，Finch，关于昨晚的事情，我们有个看法。”

“是的，我听到了。”

“你当然听到了。”Joss干巴巴地说，一点也不惊讶。

Finch忽略掉她的不满。“我一直在调查，除了Fusco警探车里的跟踪器，并没有找到其他的什么能解释HR怎样得知这次会面…听起来可能很倒霉，但你们的看法似乎是目前最有道理的。”

Joss摇摇头，“所以…运气不好？”她将信将疑地问。

“似乎就是。但我会继续调查的。”

Finch挂电话前，Carter让他承诺会定期告诉他们John的病情。

“你对我们共同朋友的关心真令人感动，警探。”

“嗯，你知道的，他就是这么讨人喜欢。”

“的确…”Finch说，声音里带着一丝笑意。“保持联络。”他没说再见就断开了连线，Carter把手机塞回口袋。

“他说什么了？”

深吸一口气，她开始向Fusco传达与“Mr.Vocabulary”的交谈内容。“所以这就回归正常了？”Lionel惊讶地问道。“那家伙可信吗？”

Joss只是耸耸肩。目前她觉得还是做个全身心投入工作的复印机比较可靠。

“那两个人并无正常可言…好吧，显然坏人从不止息。”

“啊？无所谓。”Fusco抱怨道。他记下了四眼先生最新的案子中牵涉到的名字，开始工作，寻找这家伙究竟卷入了什么事件，心想至少他能做这些。

10.  
John渐渐恢复了意识。他隐约记得，之前有好几次他几乎就要醒过来了，但感觉非常难受。所以当疼痛和恶心的感觉并不强烈时，他笃定这一次是个好机会，至少可以在现实世界中逗留一会儿。

他在医院病床上半卧着，然而他发现这房间并不像病房，或者是非常昂贵的那种，但是John不了解。他的经历局限在军事医院，或者只是些肮脏的废弃的酒店房间。他听到一种连续不断的敲击声，John并不清楚那是什么，说实话，他也不在乎。

他在试着转动头部时发现有东西盖住了嘴和鼻子。他慢吞吞地抬起左臂想移开这些恼人的物件，但牵拉到手背的痛感过早地停止了他上抬的动作。他默默盯着手背，缓慢意识到他正盯着静脉注射器，这解释了他温暖又模糊的感觉和没有疼痛的恩遇。他正在接受着最好的治疗。

随后，敲击声停止了，他意识到有人正往床边走过来。依并不平坦的步伐判断，这个人是Harold Finch。John决定把没发现有人正坐在几英尺开外这一事实，归咎于在麻醉剂和疲惫感的双重作用。

他集中注意力，试图抬起另一只没在打点滴的手臂，但就在他要成功拿掉脸上那个烦人的东西时，一只手握住他的手腕，鉴于现在的他虚弱的像只小猫，这轻松地阻止了他所有的努力。

“不，John，你需要氧气面罩帮助呼吸。”

John的头转向声音发出的方向，“Harold。”或者至少这是他想说的。最终他发出的声音更像是一种难以理解的嘶嘶声。天，他的喉咙可真疼。

Harold肯定注意到了他费力的吞咽，因为忽然间John脸上的面罩被抬了起来，一杯带着吸管的水出现在视线中。

“来，试着啜几口。”

清凉的水流过疼痛的喉咙，带给他天堂般的感觉。“谢谢。”虽然发出的依然是嘶嘶声，这次更接近了他想表达的。氧气面罩被放回了口鼻处，John有些恼火地瞪了Finch一眼。不过他得承认，这让他呼吸起来轻松了许多。

“很高兴看到你能醒过来……或多或少吧。”Finch干巴巴地说，这时他注意到John的眼皮开始下垂。

起初John想克服睡意，他有太多问题想问Finch，前提是他能记起来到底是什么问题。

“睡吧，John，你在这里很安全，一切尽在掌握，你唯一的任务就是尽快好起来。”Finch温和舒缓的声音成功地让他向睡意屈服。

===

Harold看着John睡了一会儿，尽量不去想象各种糟糕的可能性。看到他的朋友渐渐好转，他简直要乐疯了。John让他们每个人都担心好一段时间了。

虽然他挺过了至关重要的四十二个小时，但Harold的原计划，即把他转移到一处隐秘的新收购的疗养院，由于John罹患严重肺炎而搁置。那一个星期John命悬一线，Harold什么都做不了，再多钱也没用，只能看着他慢慢死去。从医生和护士们交谈时的表情来看，他们肯定John Reese已经没救了。但他证明了比任何人期待的都坚强。奇迹出现，他的病情稳定了下来，终于基本能够自主呼吸。这时Finch才转移了John。

他在继续调查HR监视警探们，或者只是Fusco警探的方式，但除了Fusco车上的跟踪器外一无所获。他甚至亲自穿上了办公设备维修工的制服潜入警局，仔细搜索寻找漏洞，结果只发现了自己放置的设备。

尽管他想推翻“倒霉”的看法，但没有任何证据与此相悖。同时，他认为HR的走狗不可能聪明到把踪迹掩饰得足够完美，完美到连Harold都发现不了。这一切带给他一种无法摆脱的不安全感。如果说以前的他并未如此偏执…那么，现在的他就是个偏执狂。

接下来的一周，John的身体渐渐从之前的双重打击中康复——首先是枪伤，然后差点被自己的体液窒息而死。Harold一直密切关注着John，即便他在外面与警探们忙于拯救号码，或者以Harold Wren的身份出现，他都会连接上John休养的房间里的监控设备。

警探们都出奇地合作和服从，尤其是Fusco警探的抱怨比之前少很多。Harold并不想利用他的心虚，但他能感觉到这种差异。现在他只是好奇，警探的愧疚心理能被利用多久。

至少对于Harold，这是无比心累的两个周，他记不得上次获得充足睡眠是什么时候了，他的身体又僵硬又疼痛，但他并不准备就此打住休息一下。但是现在，确认John的确在好转带来的宽慰，驱散了两周来的紧张，他的身体就像排出了酷热空气的气球。

他再次检查笔记本电脑以防出现新的情况，但是今天的号码已经处理好了，现在他无事可做，或者他昏昏沉沉的头脑想不出有什么要做。

最后他甚至不记得是怎样到达卧室的，他也不在意了。他的身体极端需要睡眠——真正的，深度的，能回复精力的睡眠，他甚至在头挨到枕头前就迷糊了过去。

11.  
四周后

Lionel Fusco警探坐在一间小咖啡店的角落中，正守着一杯黑咖啡，他收到了四眼先生的短信约在这里会面。坦率地说，他早已厌倦了被那个不知好歹的小个子指手画脚、指东打东的日子，但差点杀死他那位无趣的员工让他感觉对四眼先生有亏欠。

最近，自从发觉HR在车上放置了追踪器，他发现自己被监视得更严密了，压力也越来越大。他需要休假，Lionel思索道，既要躲开HR，又得离开Mr.Vocabulary和Mr.Happy的视线，虽然后者依然没什么消息。

有个穿着深色西装的高大身影滑入了对面的座位，也捎带着粉碎了Fusco的海滩白日梦。

“你好，Lionel。”

“哎呦喂，要吓出心脏病来了，你不是吧？”Lionel抱怨道。

John挑了挑眉毛，什么也没说。Lionel观察了一番对面的男人，他看起来重伤初愈，皮肤还是有些苍白，不可避免地瘦了一圈。

“没想到你已经能到处走动了。”

“你很失望吗？”Reese用一种专门让Fusco警官不自在的语气询问，然后很高兴的发现这种语气依然奏效。

“不，不……我的意思是，”Lionel结结巴巴。“事实上，很高兴看到你平安无事，真的。”

“我好感动啊，Lionel。”John假笑起来。

“是，好，我并不否认已经在想象中已经干掉你好几次了，但是真要这么做时，并不像想象中那么愉快。”

Reese皱起了眉头。“这……很好，我猜。”

“但是说真的，你在这儿干嘛？你老板说你还有至少两个周才能继续工作。”

John花了几秒钟来拨弄一张餐巾纸，然后清了清嗓子，“显然我不是个好病人。”

Lionel实在没忍住吐槽，“那啥，挺震惊的哈。”John恼怒地瞪了他一眼。Fusco利用接下来的沉默喝完了咖啡，在此过程中Reese的视线环顾了整个咖啡店——他还是那么警觉。

Lionel深吸一口气积聚勇气，自从John中枪，这个话题就一直憋在心里，自从他让John中枪。

“听着，John…”

John的视线慢慢掠过Lionel的脸，“干嘛？”

“我只是……我想跟你道歉……你知道的。”Fusco笨拙地在自己和John之间比划，“还有谢谢你……谢谢你牺牲自己救了我儿子，你随时都可以干掉我，但你没那么做。”他不知道该说些什么来表达对John的感激程度。

John只是转过头去，深不可测的眼睛盯住Lionel，也许他在衡量Fusco话语中的诚意？John盯得太紧，Fusco避开了他的视线，莫名其妙地感到迪欧放杯中剩下的咖啡肯定格外味美。如果Reese不想接受他的道歉，那也无所谓，至少他道过歉了。

“HR最近在忙些什么？”

“啥？”

“我说…”

“我知道你在说什么。”Lionel打断了John。上一次跟HR的联系人接头时，Fusco脸色铁青，好不容易才控制住他的怒火。他勒死Simmons的冲动差点成真。

“我告诉他们，如果再敢碰我儿子，就把他们的龌龊行径公诸于世，我才不在乎有什么后果呢。”Fusco怒火中烧。一想到这些他就震怒。真是再也不想跟这些牛头马面周旋了……好吧，时机还不成熟。

“很高兴看到你成为了骨干成员，Lionel，但我需要你来调停斡旋，从现在起你得多加小心，警探。”

Fusco做了个鬼脸。关于HR的工作，他想了很多，但依然厌烦。“你觉得我该怎么做，嗯？当下他们对我并不是很满意，尤其在告诉他们是我把他们的人扔进了牡蛎湾以后。”事实上，Lionel说出后半部分时不得不再次移开视线，否则他很可能会说出些让他后悔不迭的东西。

John眯起眼睛，身体前倾靠在桌子上，成功地离警探更近了一些。

“我敢肯定你有办法。”

Fusco转过头去看John，被两人之间忽然拉近的距离吓了一跳，现在他们可谓真正意义上的面对面，他情不自禁地注视男人的眼睛，那种震撼几乎让他无法呼吸。

“你知道我总会让你抽身回来的，对吧？”John的声音很低，但毫无疑问他会对说过的话负责，所以这更像是个承诺。Lionel艰难地咽了口唾沫，他可没想到Reese居然会表态支持，尤其在那件事发生后。他默默点点头，“是。”

Reese斜倚回椅背，居然笑了。“很好。”

Fusco被对方情绪的突然变化困惑住了，面对那个实实在在的笑脸，而不是往常那种虚伪的冷笑，他的怒气竟然就这么消掉了。

Fusco无奈地叹了口气，问道，“所以…我们和好了？”

John脸上的笑容变成了他招牌的洋洋得意地笑。“那我得说，不会比以前更糟。”

Lionel轻哼一声，他可看透了，两次试图杀死John Reese后——不管自愿与否——他认为，还能在这里讲述这些实属运气不错。看吧，他的膝盖骨还是完好的呢。“很高兴我们能翻过这一页。”

“我也是。”交谈明显进入尾声，Reese起身离开。但在这之前，他的左臂撑在桌子上，再次俯身，进一步侵入Fusco的私人空间。“再见，Lionel。”他小声说，听上去又回到了往常那种带点威胁的口气。

Fusco目送John Reese离开，直到他消失在清晨的人流中。

“真不想以任何形式再见了。”他长舒一口气，边自言自语边起身。他在桌子上放了几张零钱，拿过了椅子上的大衣。

在他来到室外，踏上人行道时，他花了一点点时间去享受一天中第一缕冬日阳光温暖他的脸庞，一个小小的微笑生发自嘴角。不知为何，刨掉神奇小子在他后备箱抛下一具尸体以来，他不得不面对的那一堆破事儿，日子过起来似乎并不像以前那样黯淡乏味了。

-END-


End file.
